This invention relates to a method for individualizing a portable data carrier, in particular a chip card.
The functionalities of portable data carriers and in particular from chip cards (such as e.g. credit cards) are as a rule defined irrevocably upon the manufacture at the card manufacturer. A subsequent individualization of these cards by the user is therefore not possible. Specifically, chip cards cannot be adapted depending on specific user wishes in their optical appearance as well as in security-relevant functions, and there also does not exist the possibility to load subsequently updated data, such as updated software, onto the card.
In the print U.S. Pat. No. 7,628,322 B2 a method is shown for personalizing an end device in which personalization data are wirelessly transferred to the end device via a secure channel between the end device and a server. As a result of this, it becomes possible, for example to utilize the end device for payment operations similar to a credit card.